The City of Clipsville/Transcript
Note: WD = wavering dissolve. (Opening shot: the city skyline during the day.) Narrator: The city of Townsville! (dramatically) Where the Powerpuff Girls can usually be found cleaning up the bad elements of the city. (Cut to the exterior of the girls’ house. He assumes a much lighter tone; as he continues, zoom in on the bedroom windows and dissolve to the open closet door. Toys and clothes are scattered all around.) Narrator: But today, they’re simply cleaning out their closet. (A stuffed rabbit is flung out and across the room, squeaking after it passes o.c. Cut to the girls, sitting in the closet around a box of assorted items. Buttercup fishes around in it and comes up with a green blanket—the one she depended on in “Cover Up.”) Buttercup: Wow, remember this? (cuddling it) Mmm—my old lucky blanket. Blossom: How could we forget? (WD to just outside the shut closet door, behind which Buttercup’s whispering can be heard, and zoom in—we are now in a flashback to that episode. The two girls float into view, cocking their heads to listen, and Blossom opens the door. Camera shifts to inside the doorway, looking out, and pulls back quickly. Buttercup is sitting on the floor, cradling the blanket.) Buttercup: (whispering) I am a good fighter. I am a good fighter. (A look of total shock comes over her sisters’ faces. She looks up hastily, guilt written all over her own, as the lights come on. She whips the blanket behind her back as they go inside, doing her best to conceal it from her sisters.) Blossom: What are you doing? Buttercup: (nervously) I was, uh…uh…just um, uh…practicing my spelling. Bubbles: (flying behind her) What’s behind your back? (Buttercup moves the blanket.) Buttercup: Nothing. Blossom: Come on! Show us! Buttercup: No! (She flies away with the blanket, but the others are not far behind. They chase her all over the house until Bubbles finally grabs hold of her. Blossom takes the blanket away and looks at it, puzzled.) Blossom: Huh? What’s this for? (Buttercup struggles and breaks free of Bubbles’ hold.) Buttercup: It’s my blanket! It gives me the strength to be a great fighter! (Blossom and Bubbles giggle at this.) Buttercup: (angrily) What? What’s so funny? (WD back to the present on the previous line. Bubbles shakes her head sadly.) Blossom: You couldn’t fight without it. (Pause.) Buttercup: (tossing blanket away) I don’t remember. Bubbles: Remember when Mojo turned us into dogs? (WD to the girls’ arrival in Mojo Jojo’s lair during “Monkey See, Doggie Do” — they crash in through the ceiling.) Blossom: Not so fast— Buttercup: —Mojo— Bubbles: —Jojo! (They are blasted by a ray from the Anubis Head and Anubial Jewels and fall victim to what so many other residents of Townsville suffered when Mojo used the ray on them.) Mojo: (from o.c.) Too late, Powerpuffs! (The blast subsides; the girls are now dogs.) Or should I say “Powerpups”? (They fall to the floor next to Mojo and start barking up a storm, making it clear they still are going to beat him and stop his plan, even if they fell victim to it as well.) Mojo: (laughing) You’re no threat now! (He kicks Buttercup, knocking her into the others. Cut to the point after they kicked the crap out of his Dobermans, at which they advance slowly, growling, then to just behind them as they try to get at him on his elevated platform. Only his feet are in view.) Mojo: (from o.c.) Try as you might, I am higher than you. (Buttercup looks right o.c. and begins to run around the machine, realizing she can flank Mojo while he is distracted by her sisters.) Mojo: (from o.c.) And being higher than you puts me out of your reach. (He laughs.) (Buttercup approaches from behind him, just as she planned. With Mojo still focused on her sisters, she can surprise attack him with a good bite on the butt.) Mojo: (from o.c.) If you were up here, you might get me. (She jumps up the stairs and bites him in the hindquarters. He yells in pain and throws the statue into the air. It lands on his head and shatters in slow motion, after which there is another WD back to the present.) Blossom: (laughing) Remember when he tried it again? (WD to the point in “Monkey See, Doggy Two” at which Mojo is about to pull his pants down and expose the metal plate beneath them.) Mojo: —I have thoroughly prepared myself! (He drops his trousers; cut to the girls, who react in disgust, then to Mojo’s feet. His underwear is around his ankles; the camera turns up to his rear to show the plate.) Mojo: (tapping metal) With the construction of a special protective steel plate— (Pull back.) —with which to protect my hiney! (Cut to him, laughing and holding the repaired Anubis Head aloft. His face suddenly goes slack.) Mojo: (surprised) Wha—? (The girls let Mojo have it; the statue once again goes flying into the air. It shatters on the ground in slow motion, and the scene undergoes yet another WD to the present. Now Blossom fishes out a baby bottle.) Blossom: Hey! Does this ring a bell anybody? (Close-up of it for a few seconds. No immediate response. Pull back.) Bubbles: (scratching her chin) Hmm…it seems familiar. Blossom: Come on, girls. It’s from the time that the Professor accidentally turned us into babies. (During this line, WD to the exterior of the house at night; when the transition occurs, the rest of her words are heard as a voice over. The scene is very peaceful—until a huge explosion erupts from the ground and hides the entire structure. When the smoke clears, we see the Professor in the lab. He is covered with soot and holding a beaker of liquid, and both he and the area are in a state of total disarray as a result of the blast. Close-up of his face.) Professor: (reassuringly) Oh, don’t worry about the noise, girls. I’ve just invented a potion that will keep you young foreve— (He cuts himself off on this last word upon looking down toward the floor. Cut to his feet, where the girls have undergone a dramatic transformation: they are now infants in diapers. His mixture worked a little bit too well when he tested it just now. Safety pins in the respective colors of Bubbles and Buttercup can be seen fastening those two girls’ diapers, but the camera angle obscures the one on Blossom’s. She wears her bow but no ponytail, and she is bawling at the top of her lungs. Bubbles sports a single tuft of blond hair at the top of her head and sucks on a pacifier. Buttercup has only a bit of straight black hair and shakes a rattle discontentedly. A flash of white, and we are back to the present.) Bubbles: (laughing) Oh, yes, now I remember. (Flash to this same bit of history. Close-up of the Professor’s upper body as he lifts baby Blossom partially into view. She is still crying.) Professor: There, there, now. Just let it all out. (A pronounced squelching sound is heard, and she sighs with relief and smiles in relaxation, no longer crying at last.) Professor: (losing steam) There, doesn’t that…feel…ugh…better? (Turn down a bit to show Blossom’s diaper, which she has filled so much that it hangs down almost to his waist. The sound just heard needs no explanation for what it was. Close-up of his head and shoulders. He lifts her into view and starts patting her back to burp her. Now her hair can be seen—short, red-orange, with a puff in back that marks the start of a ponytail.) Professor: Oh, aren’t you just a little angel? (She coos happily and spits up; he grimaces at the sound of it. WD to the present. Blossom has put the bottle away.) Buttercup: Yeah. And remember how the Professor turned everyone into babies? (WD to a close-up of an exhausted Professor, out in the city, and pull back. Throngs of squalling infants are heard from o.c. initially, and the source of the noise is revealed to be exactly that. He holds several babies, including a top-hatted one that can only be the Mayor and another, with curly red-orange hair, who must be Ms. Bellum. Around him are enough newborns to populate the entire city. WD to the present.) Blossom: And remember when we lost our superpowers? (WD to Mojo, laughing from the hatch of a helicopter. In his hand is a briefcase labeled “TOP SECRET GOVERNMENT STUFF.” He hoists himself into the pilot’s seat; pull back to show him lifting off from the roof of a building—the Top Secret Government Headquarters. The girls run out of an access door on the roof and look up after him; close-up of them.) Blossom: Let’s get him! (They run o.c. toward the edge. Pan in that direction to show nothing but Blossom’s bow spinning in midair, as three terrified screams echo and fade away. They have jumped off the roof and gone into free fall instead of taking flight; the bow follows them down. WD to the present.) Blossom: (smiling) Yeah. That got messy. Buttercup: Hey! Remember when we sped up time and became teenagers— (She picks up a small item and opens it, revealing it to be a makeup compact. Zoom in on her.) Buttercup: —and wore makeup and gave up crime-fighting and hung out at the mall and stuff? (During the end of this line, there is a WD to the exterior of the Townsville Mall. The rest of Buttercup’s words are a voice over after this point. Zoom in on the entrance and dissolve to a point near the high, glass-domed ceiling. Turn down to the sound of music on the PA system and the mingled voices of the customers. In the background, two girls have their backs to the camera and are leaning over a railing to look down at the lower floors. One has red-orange hair in a ponytail that reaches to her knees, while the other wears her blond hair in two long pigtails that hang down past her shoulders.) (Close-up of these two and zoom in, then cut to their feet and turn up slowly toward their heads. The blonde holds a shopping bag and wears flowered jeans and a light blue crop top, while the redhead has a bag next to her feet and wears red pants. The fact that neither girl has any visible fingers gives them away as teenaged versions of Blossom and Bubbles. When they speak, they sound like Valley Girls.) Teen Bubl: Oh, my gosh! Check it out. (turning toward Teen Blsm; she wears makeup) She is, like, so wrong in those pants. (She blows a bubble from a wad of gum as her sister turns her face to the camera. The latter also wears makeup and a pink off-the-shoulder crop top.) Teen Blsm: Like, yeah, girlfriend. (A cell phone goes off, playing the show’s main theme as its ring tone. It is Teen Blsm’s, and she starts drinking a soda as she answers. Close-up of her, from the waist up.) Teen Blsm: Hello? (Indistinct talking on the other end.) Oh, my gosh. We were just talking about you! Where are you? (Quick pan a short distance away from her to the third adolescent Powerpuff Girl, who also sports makeup. She has grown her hair out in back and is wearing a green football-jersey crop top, and she too is speaking into a cell phone in a Valley Girl accent.) Teen Bcup: Over here. (Pull back to frame both; Teen Bcup wears green pants.) Teen Blsm: Oh…hey. So you going to Todd’s tonight? Teen Bcup: I don’t know. I gotta get on the treadmill. I just majorly pigged out on a donut. (She sighs.) If they only had, like, candy-flavored salad or something. (Her eyes go wide as she lowers her phone. Flash to the present; all three girls are a bit uneasy at this memory. Buttercup has put the compact away.) Buttercup: And then we discovered boys. (Flash to the two teens on their phones. Teen Bcup hunches over hers.) Teen Bcup: (hushed) Blossom! Look! (They lower the phone and gaze raptly toward the camera for a long moment. Cut to their perspective: a patch of floor, with three long shadows cast on it from a distance in front. Turn up slowly to their source—the Girls' all-too-familiar arch-enemies, the Rowdyruff Boys, as teens. Boomer, at left, wears a blue jersey, has slicked his hair down, and sports a small patch of beard. Brick, at center, still wears his red cap turned backwards; now his hair has been cut shorter and tied into a small ponytail. He is clad in a red hooded sweatshirt. Butch, at right, has combed his spiky hair back a bit, and he wears an oversized green rugby shirt. All three wear black pants. Boomer and Brick lean against the railing, while Butch reads a magazine and turns it sideways after a moment to look at the centerfold. The boys’ voices are deeper than before, when they were younger like the Girls, when they speak.) Teen Bch: (awed) Wow. (Back to the girls. Teen Bubl is on her phone, oblivious; her sisters continue to stare.) Teen Bubl: Tell me about it. Like, that’s what I said. Hang on a sec— (She trails off under the next line.) Teen Blsm: (nudging her) Bubbles, quick! Look! (The blonde turns her head; close-up of her as she drops the phone and her eyes pop. Cut to Teen Bmr, who is drinking a soda. He drains it, sighs contentedly, and directs a come-hither look at the camera. All three girls are positively smitten.) Teen Bubl: (hushed) Oh. We shouldn’t talk to them. They’re bad. Teen Blsm, Teen Bcup: (smiling wickedly) I know! (Cut to Teens Bubl and Bmr together. The lower portion of the glass dome is in the background.) Teen Bmr: So…wassup? Teen Bubl: Oh, um… (She reveals a set of braces on her teeth with these words. Through the glass, a huge one-eyed reptile creature is seen rearing up outside, preparing to attack the mall.) Teen Bubl: …you know…hangin’ out. (Two patrons scream; she laughs.) What’s up with you? (The monster lashes outs its tongue, smashing through the dome, and snaps someone up. The teens do not notice as it swallows its caught victim.) Teen Bmr: You know…hangin’ out. (It sinks out of sight.) Teen Bubl: (laughing) For sure. (Back to her sisters; their counterparts sidle up to them.) Teen Bch: So wassup, ladies? (Cut to Teens Brk and Blsm.) Teen Brk: You goin’ to Todd’s tonight? (Behind them, a couple of gun-toting robbers run to the entrance of a jewelry store and stop briefly. One of them directs a hand signal o.c. behind himself. The teens pay no heed.) Teen Blsm: Um…I have to study for an algebra test. (The robbers enter.) For my English class. (Several others follow.) What are you doing? (The sound and flash of automatic weapons fire emanate from the store.) Teen Brk: Uh…going to Todd’s. Teen Blsm: (laughing) Oh! (Explosion, alarm, and the robbers run out with the loot, their theft a complete success with no interference.) What a coincidence. (He seems a bit annoyed at her clueless response. Cut to Teens Bch and Bcup. Behind them, a man fiddles with an ATM.) Teen Bcup: So what are you driving now? (The man runs o.c.; the machine starts to beep.) Teen Bch: Oh, I’m rockin’ a new Escalade. (Sparks fly.) Wanna take a ride? Teen Bcup: Uh, that’s okay. (The ATM explodes. The guy messing with it was a crook trying to sabotage it to gain entry to the bank.) We rode the one up from the first level. (Teen Bch is nonplussed; the sabotuer and a partner run through the smoking hole in the wall.) Teen Bch: Yeah, I just put an MP3 player in it. Teen Bcup: Oh, cool! I love that game. (He is caught off guard by this non sequitur. Behind the two, the smoke clears and the men emerge, fleeing with a wagonload of cash. They have succeeded at robbing the bank without any interference. Cut to the exterior of the mall and pull back slowly, as explosions ravage the surrounding buildings.) Teen Bcup: (from inside) How about you, Blossom? Wanna take a ride on Butch’s escalator? Teen Blsm: (from inside) Sure. What floor? (A flying saucer pulls into view and starts shooting at the skyline, and a large red beast, with lobster claws in place of hands, roars as it stomps into view. WD to the present.) Buttercup: Boy, were we dumb. Blossom: Yeah. Let’s remember something else. Professor: (from o.c.) Oh! Hi, girls! (Cut to him at the closet doorway.) What are you up to? (He enters.) Buttercup: Oh, we’re just sitting around remembering stuff. Professor: (sitting down) Aw, that’s neat. (As he watches, the girls start to fish around in the box again. Blossom pulls out a rattle and tosses it away. Buttercup produces a box and sets it aside, while Bubbles gets a squeaky rabbit and chucks it o.c.; another squeak is heard when it lands. Suddenly all three freeze and slowly turn their eyes toward the Professor; he smiles ingratiatingly down at them, in the manner of someone who wants to get in on the current activity without having any clue about what it is. Long silence, which is broken by Blossom.) Blossom: Um…what are you doing, Professor? Professor: Oh, I was just remembering a thing or two of my own. Buttercup: Oh, neato! Bubbles: Ooh! Tell us one, Professor! Professor: (increasingly dramatic) Well, there was the time that I got in my car, and I drove down to the Department of Motor Vehicles— (Cut to the eagerly listening girls and zoom in; he continues o.c.) —and then— (Back to him.) —I renewed my driver’s license! (He sits back and folds his arms smugly, but the girls do not share the feeling of accomplishment. Quite the opposite, in fact.) Professor: (rubbing chin) Oh, yes. (Another long silence.) Blossom: Um, Professor, we’re trying to remember things that are interesting. (This stuns him.) For example, do you remember the time you got married to— (WD to one pew in a church sanctuary. Wearing a pink pillbox hat and an orange dress with a pink lace collar, Ms. Keane sits next to the girls, who have flowers in their hair. All four hold bouquets; behind them, the other pews are packed.) [Animation goof: Blossom’s ponytail is pink in this shot.] Ms. Keane: Ms. Bellum looks lovely, doesn’t she? (Cut to the front end of the aisle, the camera pointing toward the altar. Wearing his tuxedo, the Professor stands with his back to us; next to him is a tall figure in a wedding gown with a long train. Through the space between them, the Mayor can be seen facing the pair; he is standing atop something at the altar. Close-up of the floor in front of him and turn up slowly to show him perched on a tall stack of phone books, with a prayer book in hand.) Mayor: By the power vested into me, and the blah-blah-oom-diddly-oodle with the pink poodle, and the blah-blah-blahbity-blah, I pronounce you man and woman. (to Professor) You may, uh, kiss the bride. (Back to the girls; zoom in on Blossom.) Blossom: (giddily) Finally, after all this time, we get to see her face! (At the altar, the bride still has her back to the camera. The Professor lifts her veil; cut to just over his shoulder. He sees nothing but a mass of curly red-orange hair that hides her entire face, and he gently reaches in to move it aside so that he can kiss her. Back to behind her; he slowly pushes the hair toward her shoulders, but he suddenly gasps in naked shock. Close-up of the bride, whose face is now visible through the hair—it is none other than Mojo, with an ear-to-ear grin firmly in place. The man has just married a deranged primate. Pull back to show the groom’s jaw quivering at the sight.) Mojo: (solemnly) I have always loved you. (Quick dissolve to the present. The Professor stands up hastily; the girls are still savoring this particular experience.) Professor: Okay. (chuckling) I think that’s quite enough remembering for now. (Pull back; the Mayor walks in, carrying a cane.) Uh, so if you don’t mind, I— (He sees the girls looking at the little man and glances behind himself. Long silence, during which the Mayor slowly turns his head to look at the camera. He then whips a look out the door and turns his head slowly back to the camera.) Bubbles: What are you doing in our closet, Mr. Mayor? (He is genuinely surprised at this query and looks around himself.) Mayor: You mean we’re not in my house? (The Professor claps a hand to his face in disgust and annoyance.) Buttercup: Sorry, Mayor. (The Professor leaves.) Mayor: Well, that explains all that cool furniture. Bubbles: Hey! Do you have any memories, Mr. Mayor? Mayor: Oh, for shoot, I got loads of ’em! How about the time I came over to your house and hung out in your closet and remembered stuff? Blossom: (a bit annoyed) You mean now? Mayor: Oh. (animated again) How about when the Professor invented a giant pickle? (During the previous line, flash to the lad; the rest of the words are delivered as a voice over past this point. The Professor stands next to a gargantuan pickle, which rocks back and forth as the Mayor hugs it. The vision evaporates to a close-up of the Mayor in the present.) Buttercup: (from o.c.) Wait a minute, Mayor. (Pull back to frame the girls.) That never happened. (He moans sadly.) Mayor: Well, a man can dream, can’t he? (Back to the girls. The next voice startles them; as it speaks, pull back to show its source now in the closet as well.) Ms. Keane: Ooh! Hey! Remember when I got my toenails painted? (Many more people—and one monster—crowd into the closet and start to murmur among themselves during the following lines.) Man 1: Remember when I mowed my lawn? Woman: Remember when I forgot everything? Man 2: Remember the thirty-nine-cent burger wars? Man 3: Remember when cartoons were simple? Blossom: (voice over) Remember when we were remembering stuff? (Cut to a close-up of Buttercup at the kitchen table.) Buttercup: Yeah, and all those people came into our closet? (Pull back to show the entire family at the table. They are drinking hot cocoa; the Professor is using a Science Con mug similar to the one seen in “Uh Oh Dynamo,” but from 1987 rather than 1985. Apparently, the “present” referred to throughout this transcript was in fact a time in the past—and this whole episode has been structured as a clip show within an extended flashback. Long silence, broken by Bubbles.) Bubbles: That’s right! I forgot. (All four share a good laugh. Freeze frame, at which point the laughter is taken up by an o.c. studio audience, transitioning to applause, and the following words fade into view: “‘Powerpuff Girls’ was drawn before a live studio audience in Burbank, CA.” The details of the freeze frame blur as the text appears.) Announcer: Powerpuff Girls was drawn before a live studio audience. (The standard end shot comes up.) Narrator: Hey…’member how at the end of every Powerpuff Girls episode, I’d come in and say— (imitating himself badly) —“So once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls”? (laughing, normal tone) Oh, that was great! Category:Transcripts Category:Plots